


All About…Gawain (A Gawain Character Study)

by China_Rose



Series: Knight Character Studies [3]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gawain reveals his inner thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About…Gawain (A Gawain Character Study)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** The Knight Character Studies were written for a writing challenge on the King Arthur Fan Fiction Group. This is a companion piece to my _All About…Tristan_ and _All About…Lancelot_ surveys. You don't have to read the others to understand this one but why not read them anyhow and see what Tristan and Lancelot have to say too.  
>  **A/N 2:** Once again, may I remind my readers that I absolutely adore all the knights and I want to assure you that none of them were hurt in the writing of this story. 
> 
> **Beta:** Thanks to my beta, Thoks, for taking the time to look at this. It’s good to have you back and working your magic on my stories.  
>  **Reviews and Comments:** Always welcome  
>  **Disclaimer:** No money involved here at all. Believe me if I could make money from writing I wouldn’t be writing fan fic.

[](http://photobucket.com)  
Banner by China Rose

**A Gawain Character Study**

**NAME:** Gawain. What? Who said…they said what? My name is not Gawain Grumble and I am definitely not Arthur’s nephew. So, no I am not part Roman. Who told you I was Roman…no don’t bother Galahad did, didn’t he? What twin brother? Galahad? _(The interviewer noted that Gawain spewed the ale he had been drinking in all directions at this suggestion.)_ I _don’t_ have a twin brother. My brothers, and they are definitely not my twins,, are Agravain, Gaheris, Gareth, and a lunatic half-brother called Mordred but we don’t like to talk about him and no it’s not because he is half Roman and for the last time **I AM NOT ROMAN.** Who is making all these accusations anyway? Oh let me guess one long legged git wearing a dress with too much time on his hands and an over stimulated imagination amongst over things…Oh it was Bors! Really? 

**LIVING ARRANGEMENTS:** I have a room, bed, small table, closet. Oh sorry, I misunderstood. You want to know if I live with anyone. No not really…ah, no I don’t but sometimes I have friends stay over if it’s too late to go back to their room. So occasionally I have guests but they’re not with me…they just pop in and out…now and then…soooooo anything else you want to know?

 **FAVOURITE PASTIMES:** Playing with my equipment. Uh? What do you mean? What equipment? My stuff, my tools of my trade, the things that say, this is Gawain! That stuff. 

**FAVOURITE BOOK:** _Men in Tights_ by C. U. Later

 **THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** Waking up first.

 **THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** Standing behind Galahad when he bends over.

 **FAVOURITE SMELLS:** Leather. Oh my, the smell of leather bindings. It makes me…it’s a comforting smell okay! 

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK WHEN YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING:** I hope _it_ sleeps a little longer today before opening its mouth! 

**BATTLE: SCARY OR EXCITING:** It’s liberating. All those pent up anxieties are swept before you as you ride your horse into the melee, lance cutting down anyone in your path or you fight on foot axe wielding, knives slashing and, oh my sword fighting. It’s very cathartic I can tell you. I’m sorry I haven’t answered the question, I thought I had…well let’s see…it’s exciting. Happy now? Sheesh! Journalists, you’re all the same!

 **FAVOURITE FOODS:** Gods it would be easier to tell you what foods I hate. I HATE apples and Tristan always has one shoved in his mouth and he looks a pig ready to roast on a spit. So to answer the question I don’t have a favorite food but I am partial to a little roast knight, I mean pig.

 **CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA:** Galahad! What? No! No that’s not my answer…he’s over there behind you doing…oh never mind. _(The interviewer noted that Gawain seemed flushed and breathless.)_ I think I prefer strawberry. Why isn’t that a choice by the way? Do you have some objection to something a little more…seductive...I mean sweet.

 **STORMS, COOL OR SCARY:** It rains constantly here. I like the rain, occasionally, but I’m concerned that I am developing web feet. Yes I realize that it’s not raining now. I was speaking figuratively and no you can’t examine my feet. Next question please.

 **FAVOURITE DRINK:** I don’t really have a favorite drink. I’m not much of a drinker actually. _(Interviewer noted that Gawain took a huge swig of his ale while waiting for the next question.)_

 **IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** Less Romans, no empire and all men wore pants.

 **IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** Hmm I really don’t know. I like this feral thing I have going and, oh I know. I hate being called a Grumble Twin. People should just back off. Just because I include Galahad in everything doesn’t mean we are joined at the hip. I wish people saw me as an individual. So I would, I guess…I wish I could do things on my own sometimes and if Galahad happened to be there well it’s not my fault then is it?

 **HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE:** I ask myself that every day and I think yes until _it_ opens its mouth and whines. I’m sorry but why would you think I was talking about Galahad? Next question!

 **IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL:** Well since I have been drinking throughout this entire experience right now its half empty and the thought of finishing this mug before you’re done asking questions is a depressing thought indeed. So can we hurry it up a bit, or I’ll need a refill. 

**WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET:** The way people talk about me hanging around with a man who wears a skirt. It’s _not_ a skirt okay and besides he has nice legs. I say if you’ve got ‘em then show ‘em off. People should learn to mind their own business or my lo…friend will end up in my closet.

 **WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM:** Beating Tristan in a knife throwing contest. I am a man of simple pleasures.

 **WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE:** Wondering why all my children look like Lancelot. 

**WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T:** I like to bathe. I know I look feral but it’s a statement not a way of life. Hey there’s a lot to be said for clean skin and hair.

 **WHAT OTHER KING ARTHUR CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONNAIRE:** Oh definitely Galahad, the little runt. Let’s see if he can answer a question without arguing the point. 

**The End**


End file.
